Haishiro Enishi
Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Heavenly Weeping, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Rock Shelter, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Contract Seal, Iaidō, Iai Beheading, Issen Tenshō, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Uragiri, Omotegiri, Kaengiri, Mikazukigiri Body Flame Technique, Eight Gates, Eight Gates Released Formation, Evening Elephant, Night Moth, Daytime Tiger, Morning Peacock, Front Lotus One-man Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind, |academy age=8 |occupations= Former Seven Swordsman of the Mist Leader, Uzushiogakure's Expert Metallurgist |chunin age=11 |casual theme = |battle theme = |serious battle theme = |tools = Kusarigama, Tantō, Manriki-gusari, Zantetsuken, Scrolls, |affiliations=Kirigakure, Uzushiogakure, Iwagakure |teams=Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, |manga type= |anime debut= |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Mange |unique traits= Creator and master of the Haishiro-ryū Kenpō, |other=(Kurenai Suisei, Crimson Comet), }} Work in progress Background ---- Enishi was born in a poverty-stricken area of Ishigakure, from the moment was born; his life was a tribulation. The mother of the boy abandoned him at the local temple and even there, he couldn't find the peace that he so desperately beseech for. The boy's sight of a happy world was short-lived when during his preteens, an albino serpentine decimated the temple; to only spare him for unlocking his potential against the devilish creature. Those days forth were filled with darkness, but he found his light in all those he met in his darkest days; a rōnin would be his savior and took him in as his own son. The rōnin fed him, clothe him and even taught him how to fight with a sword, these arts and skills that he was taught over the years were beneficial and something he would later used in his life; although his happiness was short-lived when an unfortunate event fell upon the two. The aftermath left him with bitterness towards his birth country of Iwagakure and he eventually scavenged enough funds to emigrate to Kirigakure no Sato. Enishi was quick to settle in his new surroundings and excelled in the local academy, becoming Genin upon his first try; his feats were praised by his seniors. The chūnin exams were cruel and enduring, as his opponents did whatever they could do to gain some sort of advantage, this was something that he was actually prepared for--as they were no match for his excellent swordsmanship and elemental kekkei genkai. Enishi accelerated through the exams and became one of the few, whom would be chūnin but he didn't stop just there. He would catch the attention of the local higher-ups within the village, by apprehending those whom attempted to commit any high-tier crimes within the confines of the village; the man quickly went up to the ranks of Jōnin and eventually gained the moniker of "Kurenai Suisei, Crimson Comet" upon being inducted into the ranks of ANBU. Over the next few years, Enishi had became an ANBU squad leader and gradually came under the attention of the newly elected Sandaime Mizukage, whom suggested that the man try out for an organization that he was well-affiliated with; the Mizukage even suggested to his other allies that taking on the current Seven Swordsman Leader should be part of the young man's entrance exam. The Sandaime Mizukage was met with rapport for his suggestion and after a brief meeting with the applicant, his written exam was to commence that following day. While it was announced to the other Seven Swordsmen of the Mist that his opponent for the second part of the exam was to be the very leader of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. The very next day, Enishi completed and was greatly impressed that he was able to pass the difficult written exam with 'flying colors'-- Personality ---- Enishi appears to be a reasonable man that is very trusting of people, this is shown when he believed that he kept on losing at a gambling parlor purely by coincidence. The moment he was told that he was being cheated and that the swindlers tried to kill him for revealing their trickery, he retaliated mercilessly; delivering his own swift form of justice. Despite his responsible personality, he seems to enjoy gambling in his spare time and is generally not entirely serious with his duties as a metallurgist--as he was last seen playing dice at a gambling parlor even when he was supposed to find out the origins of his amnesia--his carefree attitude has generally made him a target for various groups looking to cash in on his vital information treasure trove of Kirigakure;that of which is currently lost inside the man's inner psyche. Category:Male